The reason or love?
by Ross House
Summary: Monica thinks have the perfect life ... But the return of Richard turn life her upside down. bad summary, but I accept criticizes...Richard / Monica.
1. Temptation

**N / A:** This story is Richard / Monica ... I always liked couple serious and Monica/Chandler is not for ... It is simply my opinion, but love constructive criticism.

* * *

Chandler was on a business trip in Tulsa for two days, so Monica left her children in the care of Ross and Rachel and was returning to his home. She wanted to take that would be alone in your new home, not that she did not want to take care of their children, but she felt tired for some time.

She needs a break for it, did not know that having children was something complicated, comprehensive and felt sorry for not having consulted with Rachel when she had to take care of Emma. She felt disappointed, but she now knew he had to fight to be a good mother and she would try.

Monica parked his car in the garage and shortly after that came home, someone knocked on the door. She went to answer and to his amazement the visit was ...

-"Richard?" - Monica said amazed.

-"Hi, Monica."

The last time Monica saw Richard was almost two years, when they were just friends, before he moves.

-"Richard, but what are you doing here?"

-"I 'm just making a visit since I moved a few blocks."

Monica found it strange because Janice also almost had moved close to their homes, but for some unknown reason it Janice not moved more to the neighborhood. Did the ex-boyfriends and her Chandler were behind them?

-"So, okay. - Monica said."

And Richard went inside and looked around the room.

-"So how are you?" - Asked Richard.

-"I'm fine".

-"I hope that Chandler does not bother with my visit, since we got together ..."

"Okay, he's on a business trip and I think he will not mind too much."

-"Well, then it ..."

Richard swallowed hard, thought before speaking and then continued.

-"So how's your marriage?"

-"Is it well and you, by chance got a wife?"

-No.

Monica remembered when Chandler was with Joey to Richard's apartment and found the tape was a recording of his sex scenes with a woman who allegedly was recorded over the sex scenes between Monica and Richard.

-"But I want to know one thing." - Said Monica

-"What?"

-"Chandler went to his apartment and found our video with us having sex, but you used the video to record with another woman!"

-"But what you want to know?" - Said Richard confusing.

-"Why have you recorded above our tape? I thought you kept the memory ... Your miserable!"- Monica said a little irritated.

She was so nervous as he knew she knew the rewrite of the tape.

-"But Monica, I thought you had passed the end of our relationship."- Richard said, shocked.

-"And overcame!"

-"So what are you complaining?"

Monica was silent and he realized that this was true, she felt sorry that he could still feel something for her and was angry when he thought that his feeling for her was over. And then what she wanted? She was confused!

-"Well, is that our relationship was so good and I had difficulty to forget you ..." - Monica said.

But, Monica, you do not beat yet? Or just physically tried to forget you forgot to think our entire relationship? - Asked Richard.

-"Good ... But you overcame? Not exceeded? Slept with each other and recorded the relationship with her on top of our tape ..."

-"Never met someone who broke up after all and went back to feel for one another?" - Richard said the defensive.

Both have faced. Monica recalled Ross and Rachel, and recalled the lost time for them to accept, as Ross tried to marry several times and the first marriage lasted seven years and Rachel also tried to marry, but in the end they were together ...

Monica tried to understand why ended with Richard and remembered the children who wanted to quit because he did not want children.

Just because your mother has led to want to have children, whom she rejected both liked it and because it was desperate and went to Chandler in London because her mother suggested that she would never marry and despair was so great that Monica was looking for Joey Chandler and not in London, she herself admitted this.

But she hated her mother, she did not think Chandler perfect for romance and she only married him because he was desperate for what her mother said! She was spoiled and obsessed with what others said, she tried to follow what the others said, but it was not what she wanted ...

She had to have what she herself wanted, but she has always depended on the other unconsciously and therefore felt was a weak person. She wanted to change that.

Monica did not think twice and hugged Richard kissing warm, he returned and logos separate.

-"Richard, I ..." - Monica said.

Monica, I better not think now, do not want to ruin everything again. - Richard said.

-"Do not speak" ...- Monica said anxiously.

Monica and Richard did not waste time and kissed passionately and one thing led to another ...

Continued ...


	2. Reflection

**N/A:** Updated...You may think that Monica would never betray Chandler, but this is just a I hope not them curse me because I write this ... And by fact I love Monica / Richard.

* * *

It's been a time that Monica and Richard had started the case. Now that the euphoria and adrenaline for the reconciliation of both had fallen, they sat on the bed thoughtful about what they would do from then on.

Monica was a little sorry for Chandler is cheating, but she was determined to want to continue the case. She committed adultery and knew he had to face the consequences.

She knew she would face a divorce if others found it, I knew I hurt your friends and relatives, but did not know what they would do with their children Jack and Erika.

His relatives and friends would understand why she had done it? Or lose once the relationship between them?

Monica remembered the time she thought she was happy with Chandler, but she could not understand it because he was happy ... Chandler was a man loyal, honest and complete, but when she said that for him at a party, he replied that he did not care for these qualities, only cared about the pride and overcoming Ross in full party pokemon and she needed a sense stronger.

And the idea of expelling Rachel Chandler and let living in the apartment in her place seemed ridiculous now. Does Rachel only tolerated it because Chandler was her friend and she thought that Monica would realize his dream of getting married and you children? If it was, Monica had just disregard it and she felt even more guilty

She remembered when he tried desperately to have a child with him and even tried to do it while his girlfriend was having a daughter of Ross, but then she was next to them? No, she only thought of having children in a warehouse while her father tried to give instructions to Chandler.

And when Ross wanted her to take care of Emma, she did not heed and said he would try to have children even with Chandler in front of him! Will Ross was tolerant of her addiction by Chandler because he thought his sister and his best friend to be happy forever ?

Joey Chandler loved as a brother, would hate to Monica without hesitation.

And Phoebe would also be angry with Monica, after the blonde always said that the relationship with Chandler would not work, but when it seemed that Monica would be happy with Chandler, she blew it ...

And does this with despair, the love for Chandler was not a great illusion too?

She remembered when he tried desperately to have a child with him and even tried to do it while his girlfriend was having a daughter of Ross, but then she was next to them? No, she only thought of having children.

She was closely linked to his nephew Ben, but not for Emma! Was turning to her mother: If importing more with the boy than the girl!

But she did not want it that way, she knew it might seem selfish, but I was sure it was no longer being what it was ... A desperate woman.

Monica decided to break the silence.

-"Richard, you know what trouble we get involved?" - She asked.

-"Monica,I know, I'm sorry for ruining the marriage, but I think we should tell the others..."

-"You are right, I do not want you to be just a lover, I must confess to Chandler and get back to you."

-"Let's tell tomorrow?"

-"I think not, it will be difficult to tell, I do not want to hurt him ... We have two adopted children and he is so happy with our marriage".

-"Not me, I found it fine people that I have let him ask you to marry him and I thought it would be better for him."

-"Really? But when I came back to tell my decision, you never said you talked to him!"

-"I know, I wanted you to be happy any longer because I'm not too young ..."

-"I do not care about this detail, but what he said?"

-"He claimed that I made you think."

-"What? Who does he think I am? "If you stay with him not to think, then I'd finish with him ..."

Monica noticed that she was being proud and their vision for Chandler returned to what was in the past.

-"Then you and Chandler got together for that ...?"

-"Precisely because I thought I was desperate, stupid and drunk and I just wanted to Joey, Chandler does not ... And if I had met Rachel, Phoebe and Ross? I have slept with any of them anyway?"

-"Monica ..."

-"Richard, I'm ..."

Monica was saddened by the discovery, tried not to cry and hugged Richard."

-"You can stay a little longer because Chandler arrives here only the two days."

-"All right".

They still face a lot of things to come.

* * *

**N/A:**Any suggestions?


End file.
